1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a public transportation service in a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing public transportation information using a local wireless communication technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various services for improving the convenience of a public transportation are being provided. For example, a service related to providing a bus route and its expected arrival time is being provided. Thus, a mobile user can be informed of arrival time of incoming buses at different locations to find the best route during traffic congestion period. But, the current service for improving the convenience of the public transportation is limited to merely providing the bus line information and the expected arrival time information to the user. That is, in the event that a bus driver fails to recognize a passenger at a particular a bus stop, the passenger has no way of prevent this type of inconvenience.
Further, only the public transportation bus information is currently available, thus above type problem and inconvenience are still issues in taxi services.